


D R A C O

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Kids, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter Has a Crush, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Lovely, M/M, Matchmaker Hermione Granger, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Okay Ending, POV Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weird Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: Draco lo es todo para Harry desde que era un pequeño que le temía a sus compañeros Slytherin, por lo que es común que el rubio sea el centro de su universo. Él lo adora, pero maldita sea, ¿por qué no le ha sonreído durante toda la mañana?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	D R A C O

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy amanecí con ganas de escribir algo súper WAFF sobre estos dos y aquí está, porque los amo muchísimo juntos y felices.
> 
> Realmente espero que lo disfruten,  
> ~Lexy_Gray☪️

Para Harry las cosas no podían ser de otro modo que no fueran simples, sencillas. Eso, al menos, se volvió una realidad hasta que se enteró que era un mago, y que un colegio de magia y hechicería lo recibía con los brazos abiertos para que se integrara con el resto de niños de su edad para aprender a serlo. Y conoció a Draco Malfoy.

Draco, de algún modo, era todo lo que siempre quiso. No importaba las interminables veces en que criticaran cuán tonto, cruel o excesivamente egocéntrico éste fuera, para Harry siempre sería así. 

Así que se puede decir, la verdad sea dicha, que Harry no es una persona objetiva. Porque él se dejaba llevar y así había sido desde pequeño. Era manipulable, frágil y sensible. Temía de muchas cosas, pero de las cosas que lo rodeaban jamás. No cuando Harry gustaba de ser así de feliz, viendo lo mejor de cada persona y nada más. Confiaba en la gente, bondadosa o no, cosa que lo había llevado a sufrir mucho durante su infancia. Pero que afortunadamente había cambiado en Hogwarts.

La vida de Harry antes de ello nunca fue fácil. Era un chico huérfano, repudiado por algunos muggles y repudiado, también, por varios magos. La gente no le quería en cuanto le veían, no lo apreciaban. Excepto Draco. Y él, siendo un chico que se dejaba llevar con mucha fuerza, no hizo más que seguir firmemente a Draco Malfoy cuando lo descubrió diferente. 

Draco fue el primer mago de su edad con quien habló, quien era fiel a morir a los ideales ajenos inculcados principalmente por Lucius Malfoy, su padre, a su unigénito y transferidos a la ingenua mente de Harry enseguida. Eso fue lo que le llevó a ser repudiado por las casas ajenas. Un Harry Potter pequeño, temeroso y rebelde lleno de poder y astucia en su interior al que habían sorteado en Slytherin nada más el sombrero tocó su cabeza. 

Harry, pese a ser un chico bastante ingenuo que creía en la sinceridad de los demás, no pudo ceder su confianza en un primer instante a nadie en Hogwarts, ni siquiera a los integrantes de su propia casa. Exceptuando al rubio pedante que comenzó a protegerlo tras ese hecho, especialmente por las bromas que le gastaban día a día y que se fueron extinguiendo lentamente por su relación con la familia Malfoy. 

Entonces, Harry empezó a no sólo agradecerle a Draco por estar a su lado incondicionalmente, sino, a ponerlo en un pedestal.

Los años pasaron y sus sentimientos cambiaron significativamente, Draco Malfoy ya no era su protector, pronto se convirtió en su primer amor. Un encaprichamiento que no paraba de crecer y crecer, y creer. Draco no sólo era el mejor amigo de infancia ante los ojos de Harry, era el chico perfecto para él. Rubio, alto y esbelto. Preciosamente rubio, con una piel que brillaba como las perlas y un cabello tan claro que se preguntaba como no irradiaba luz por sí mismo; alto comparado con él, con piernas kilométricas y un porte que le hacía parecer aún mayor; y esbelto como solo un buscador de Quidditch podía ser. Harry lo miraba ir y venir con la gracia de un ángel, alborotado, distraído pero aún así, siempre impecable. Corría de lado a lado, riendo, burlándose, siendo tan Malfoy con el uniforme verde esmeralda resaltando sobre su piel. Brillando como una estrella en medio de la oscura noche. 

Pero no era sólo eso. Harry podía dar fe a que Draco tenía magia en la mirada, con una sonrisa que le hace el día y sueños bajo la almohada. Aunque peleé con la gente equivocada. Draco se ponía intolerante y malhumorado, porque era un mundo de tormentas internas y un espacio de promesas vanas. Para los demás, es fácil creerse la máscara que tiene de fachada, pero Harry no suele caer en ese tipo de pavadas. En especial, porque él lo conoce tan bien como puede.

Lo observa y suspira por él de lunes a domingo, cada día de la semana, con café en mano o un helado, sin que se vaya a ningún lado. Porque Draco, el Draco que conoce, tiene un corazón cálido, del que nunca dice nada. Y aunque nadie se entere, a él le duele más lastimar a que lo lastimen. Era poesía, poesía en un mundo analfabeta. 

Draco Malfoy, en palabras algo pobres, era como frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Con un aroma a verano, a manzanas y alegría reprimida. Olía como las frutas y tenía el alma de una flor, dócil y sencillo, aunque de reojo nada en él pudiera decir lo mismo. 

Esa mañana, Harry se levantó con el corazón en la garganta. Se había decidido después del partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff que era el día perfecto para declarársele. Había encargado para ese mismo día unas trufas con relleno de frutos rojos en Honeydukes para hacer del momento más ameno, comerlos a hurtadillas junto al lago, bajo el sol de medio día. Esperando que viera en el costado de la caja el pedazo de pergamino que le pedía ser su novio. 

Apenas la noche anterior le había comentado a su mejor amiga, Pansy, tratando de buscar apoyo en ella. Pero claramente no había servido. La pelinegra se había reído lo suficiente para avergonzarlo, llamándolo cursi y triste. Pero Harry no podía encontrarle nada triste a esa situación, hasta que Pansy volvió a reírse de él. Entonces entendió. Lo llamaba triste porque pensaba en eso como algo unilateral, y como único resultado, lo único triste, era él.

Después de eso decidió no hacerle mucho caso a la chica, se arregló tan impecable como pudo y se aseguró de usar más loción de lo habitual. Salió de su habitación y cruzó el corto pasillo que lo separaba de la puerta de Draco, listo para irse juntos a desayunar como cada mañana. Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, pero nadie respondió. Volvió a hacerlo un par de veces más, hasta desesperarse y comenzar a golpearla con más rudeza. Nunca le hacían esperar, especialmente no él. 

Considerando que se trataba de Malfoy, comenzó a pensar que el chico no estaba ahí. En realidad, Theodore Nott se lo recalcó cuando abrió la puerta de pronto y masculló un: —Maldita sea, Potter, vete de aquí. Él ya se fue—bastante fuerte. Así que comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala común y, pronto, fuera de las mazmorras. 

Durante su larga estadía en Hogwarts, Draco nunca le había dejado ir solo. Siempre le acompañaba a todas partes y no se separaban más que para ir a dormir, porque, desafortunadamente, les habían tocado distintos compañeros de cuarto. La cosa en sí no sólo era extraña, sino que también levantaba las sospechas en Harry de que lo que estaba dicho por Pansy fuera verdad. Quizás era incluso una indirecta de Draco, quien no tenía las suficientes agallas para decirle él mismo a la cara que ya no quería estar cerca nunca más, y las peores ideas asaltaron la mente temerosa de Harry, que caminaba rumbo al gran comedor con su caja de dulces contra su pecho. 

No mucho antes de pasar por el hall de entrada, los ojos de Harry habían captado una cabellera bastante familiar, que reía amistosamente frente a una chica. Era castaña, de uniforme presentable, pero de peculiar cabello alborotado. La chica fácilmente era reconocida por el morocho como Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor. Draco había dicho un par de comentarios hirientes en el pasado sobre ella, y aunque él no le había secundado del todo, no se había disculpado con ella por el comportamiento infantil que su mejor amigo y él habían tenido antes.

La castaña se balanceaba amistosamente de enfrente hacia atrás, sobre las puntas de sus pies y después en sus talones, y había aprovechado más de una oportunidad para hacer contacto con Draco. Se reía tan fuerte que empapaba los oídos de Harry a metros lejos de ella, y a Harry no le habría importado tanto sino fuera porque escuchó la risa de su chico también. 

Harry hizo memoria, entonces. 

Hacía meses, se esparció un rumor en Hogwarts sobre Hermione y Draco siendo pareja secretamente, aunque la gente lo habían asumido como verdad, Draco siempre lo desmintió. Harry, por supuesto, había creído en él. Pero, ahora mismo no sabía muy bien qué creer. Pansy le metía todas esas ideas a la cabeza, la falta de tacto de Draco al no comentarle que saldría primero y encontrarlo seguidamente con aquella chica, riendo cómodo a su lado. De ahí a tener el impulso de acercarse a ellos repentinamente, con el valor pinchando su pecho.

—¡Hola!—exclamó Harry para que el par diera crédito de su presencia, iniciando a caminar casualmente hasta ellos. Draco se quedó tieso en cuanto lo vió, cerrando la boca rápidamente y con la cara roja.

—¡Hola, Potter!—le contestó la chica con la misma euforia, aunque con la apariencia de ser más sincera y real—, que oportuno.

—Oh. Harry, dime Harry—dijo tan amable como estuvo dentro de sus posibilidades. No quería ser grosero por sus estúpidos celos, aunque no sentía poder lograrlo. Especialmente cuando Draco no decía ni hacía nada desde que interrumpió—, ¿para que soy bueno?

—Pues... planeábamos no entrar a las primeras clases hoy y escabullirnos un rato.

Algo dentro de Harry entró en pánico. Se sorprendió enormemente, abriendo los ojos y entreabriendo los labios salmón con un atisbo de duda.

—¿U-Ustedes dos?—vaciló.

—¿Por qué te sorprende?—Hermione frunció el ceño con profundidad, deformando sus labios con un puchero bastante tierno. Draco rió suavemente sin abrir la boca, y Harry odió lo lindo que sonaba cuando algo le hacía reír de verdad, especialmente cuando ese algo provenía de Granger.

—Son lo mejores de la clase...

—Bueno, fue idea de Draco—le delató la chica, riendo suavemente mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con el acusado. A Harry le parecía ver una especie de química innegable entre ellos, fuerte y visible ante sus ojos verdes. Estaba seguro que nunca había compartido una mirada así con nadie, mucho menos con él. Harry sintió que comenzaba a marchitarse frente a la escena—, pero es comprensible. Ya sabes, considerando todas las cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "considerando todas las cosas"?—preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos tan atento como pudo. Atento para no perderse ningún detalle.

Los bonitos ojos cafés de Hermione se ensancharon:—Espera, él no te lo... Oh, por eso él... ¡Ya entiendo!—calló un momento, riéndose y ocultando el gesto con la mano. Draco, a su lado, le dió un golpe relativamente fuerte con el codo. Hermione había olvidado que le había pedido no hablar del tema—Lo siento, ¿okay? Lo olvidé—se disculpó, no podía funcionar tan temprano en la mañana.

Harry, quien estaba más allá de la confusión, sólo sonrió ligeramente sin dientes. Se sentía un tonto, seguro Draco y Hermione estaban juntos. Pansy tenía razón.

»Ya que estas con nosotros, Harry, ¿quieres venir?

Draco parecía que la Gryffindor le había pedido lanzarle una imperdonable: miró a Hermione, dando un grito con la boca cerrada mientras le hacía un gesto con los ojos, mirando a Harry y regresando a ella. 

—Ah...—Harry titubeó, sujetando más fuertemente su mochila contra su espalda. Aún tenía la caja de Honeydukes en brazos, pero definitivamente no pensaba dárselas a Draco. No después de ver lo inconforme que éste estaba con la presencia de Harry. 

—¡Yo insisto!—dijo la chica, sonriendo cálidamente y mirando fijo a Draco. Ya no había modo que Harry rechazara eso.

De camino al lago fue la experiencia más incómoda de la vida de Harry, Hermione intentaba hacerle la plática, pero todo era muy rígido para ser una charla de verdad. Tan mecánico. De vez en vez intentaba arrastrar a Draco a la conversación, pero el chico nunca siguió. Y cuando llegaron a tirarse sobre el pasto, Harry se mantuvo quieto en su sitio. Comenzaba a creer que acababa de arruinar una cita improvisada entre ellos, así tendría sentido que Draco no le dirigiera la palabra en ningún momento. De lo contrario, ¿había hecho algo malo? Él parecía bastante molesto. Harry intentó recordar, pero su cerebro no le proporcionó ningún recuerdo de nada que pudiera hacer que Draco le aplicara la ley del hielo que le hacía ahora. 

Entonces Draco estaba a su lado, ambos sentados sobre la hierba húmeda, girándose hacia el otro de vez en cuando, con la boca abierta para hablar y sólo para cerrarla una vez más. 

En un momento, bastante más tarde, Hermione comenzó a sentirse mal: decía no haber comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior anterior, pues se había pasado estudiando muchas horas justamente para faltar ese día, pero el estrés se le había acumulado. Al igual que la falta de alimento. Así que no tardo en irse, dejándolos solos. Había decidido ir a la enfermería con madame Pomfrey, porque no prefería enfermarse solo por divertirse un poco. Ella se despidió de Draco con un abrazo que el morocho no dejó de mirar, seguidamente de Harry con un beso en la mejilla. Y Harry la miró alejarse entre los árboles justo después.

La chica era muy amigable, muy amigable para ser cierto: Harry no paraba de calcular que había hecho mal para que Draco no le correspondiera y para que éste se fijara en Hermione, que aunque era una mujer hermosa, claramente era todo lo que a Draco no le gustaría jamás.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos también—comentó Harry, odiando sentirse incómodo con el chico que tanto le gustaba. El rubio asintió con la boca en una línea delgada y lo siguió. 

Cuando Harry comenzó a cargar sus cosas, sus manos se detuvieron en la caja de dulces que le tenía preparada a Draco y algo en su interior se removió tan fuerte que lo hizo caminar tan rápido como podía hacia el colegio de nuevo. La caminata fue tan incómoda como el viaje de los tres hacia el lago. Pero Draco agarró la mano de Harry a mitad de camino, ya que usualmente se tomaban de las manos mientras caminaban. Lo habían hecho durante años en la infancia y la cosa no había cambiado cuando crecieron en la pubertad y en el camino a la adolescencia. 

El contacto repentino hizo que Harry saltar un poco, sin embargo, optó por no decir nada. Y sin querer pensarlo dos veces, golpeó el pecho de Draco con la caja de dulces. El rubio miro la elegante caja negra por un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que era una caja de Honeydukes. La atrapó en sus manos y se dio un tiempo de mirar la caja por todas partes. Eran sus trufas favoritas, y en ellas miró el pedazo de pergamino que Harry había dejado. Detuvo sus ojos un rato en el regalo, antes de mirar al morocho con una mano cubriendo su boca.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?—Harry soltó a continuación, mucho antes de que pudiera detenerse. Estaba muy decepcionado, y la verdad no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante la molesta actitud que tenía Draco durante toda la mañana. A pesar de la mano que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, Harry podía decir que Draco estaba sorprendido por su estallido repentino:—, no me has dicho una palabra desde el domingo. Y sabes cómo me enfada eso. No quisiste que te acompañara a desayunar, te fuiste sin avisarme... Y después te aseguras de no dirigirme la palabra en ningún momento. Estoy tratando de no molestarte o algo, pero ni siquiera me has sonreído. Sólo me gustaría saber si hice algo malo, ¿por favor? 

En un segundo Harry estaba divagando, y al siguiente, fue presionaron contra el pecho de Draco mientras lo abrazaba con una fuerza sorprendente. Harry se puso rígido momentáneamente, antes de devolver el abrazo. 

—Por Salazar, soy un jodido idiota. No quise preocuparte o hacerte sentir mal, soy un imbécil—dijo Draco en voz baja, pero notablemente sacando un chirrido mientras lo hacía—. Lo lamento.

—Está bien—Harry tranquilizó un poco, sonando amortiguado contra el cuerpo ajeno. Entonces se alejó para seguir cómodamente con la conversación:—, sólo dime qué pasa. 

Draco miró hacia abajo con la cara color carmesí brillante, haciendo que sus pecas apenas perceptibles se destacaran más y se rascó la parte posterior del cuello con torpeza. En lugar de responder, sonrío nerviosamente. 

Harry jadeó un poco y tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no chillar. 

Draco-maldito-Malfoy tenía frenos verdes. Aparatos brillantes de color verde bebé en sus dientes, combinados con una cara roja brillante:—Sé que me veo horrible—comenzó, dejando caer la sonrisa. 

—¡No, no!: te ves muy lindo—chilló. La fuerza de voluntad de Harry resultó ser bastante débil, al menos con este tipo de cosas o con un Draco luciendo así—, ¡oh, dios mío!

Sonrío Harry, embobado. 

»Sonríe otra vez, Dray.

—No—gruñó Draco y frunció el ceño, sonrojado. Demasiado molesto y avergonzadopor la necesidad de usar correctores muggles para su sonrisa. Él no quería en lo más mínimo, pero la señorita Pomfrey había insistido y su padre lo había obligado en cuanto se enteró que los necesitaba. 

—¡Oh, venga!—insistió Harry, con las mejillas rosadas por lo bonito que era el chico estando sonrojado de esa forma—, ¿Por favooooor?

Y a Draco le habría gustado resistirse más ante él, pero era imposible. Así que terminó por sonreír enormemente. Harry soltó una risa muy muy linda por ello, y Draco no volvió a resistirse.

—Harry.

Harry salió de su ensoñación, riendo un poco más antes de prestarle total atención.

—¿Huh?

—Sí quiero ser tu novio.


End file.
